In monolithic integrated circuit devices it is often desirable to form one or more loose tolerance, relatively high value, reasonably high breakdown voltage resistors which will act, for example, as simple biasing resistors in the integrated circuit layout. In such case, it has been the practice to form such a resistor in the epitaxially grown layer of the integrated circuit device by simply utilizing the resistivity of the epitaxial material. A region of the epitaxial layer is isolated by the standard isolation diffusion, such a region typically being long and narrow. This elongated region is then provided with contacts at either end with the resistor being formed by the elongated region of epitaxial material lying between the two contacts. To reduce the cross section of the epitaxial region by a surface diffusion region taking place during the base diffusion of other devices on the substrate. Such a lateral type resistor consumes surface area on the device and an undesirably large surface area may have to be devoted to these resistors particularly where more than one such resistor is formed.